


Pitched

by dandelionfairies



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Anthony finally gets to pitch.





	Pitched

Kris covers his mouth with his mitt to hide his wide smile.  It’s no secret that Anthony has wanted a chance to pitch. No one ever thought it would actually happen.  Sure, some of the other position players have had an opportunity. It’s different with Anthony, however. Anthony’s an everyday player.  But it’s finally happening. Kris walks over to where Addison is standing as Anthony continues his warm up. 

 

“I can’t believe Joe’s letting him pitch,” Addison says softly.

 

Kris shrugs.  “He just better hope he gets him out,” he mutters.  He shakes his head with a soft chuckle. “Is it your turn next?”

 

“Never.”

 

Kris snorts as he walks back over to his position.  He watches Anthony walk off the mound and take a look around.  He can still see the excitement in his partner’s eyes. There’s more there now, however.  It’s almost like he doesn’t know what to do. When Anthony throws a look over toward him, Kris gives him a quick nod, as if to tell him that he’s got this.  And he does. Kris knows that Anthony isn’t a pitcher, but he also knows that Anthony will give this his all.

 

Anthony’s first pitch is outside.  Kris tries to block out the crowd, but he doesn’t miss the boos from them.  He knows they aren’t booing Anthony. No, they’re booing the fact that it wasn’t called a strike.  He sets again as Anthony is ready to pitch again. This time A.J. makes contact. Kris turns and watches as Albert makes the catch in center field.

 

Kris watches as Anthony walks into the dugout, getting fistbumps and highfives from their teammates.  He smiles when the man reaches him. “Nice job,” Kris says.

 

Anthony beams at him.  “I’m done now,” he says.  He slaps Kris’s shoulder before walking over to Joe.

 

Kris sits down by his locker after the game ends and he’s finished with all his media obligations.  He glances over toward where Anthony is now sitting by his own locker. The man is still on a high from his moment on the mound.  Kris loves how excited Anthony gets over the simplest things. When he first met the man, he couldn’t understand how he always found the good in everything.  Sure, he’d heard all about Anthony’s cancer battle, but it hadn’t made sense to him how Anthony could still see the good in everything. Then he got to know the man.

 

Anthony hits Kris’s back lightly as he steps over.  “Coming over?” he asks softly.

 

Kris looks at him and nods.  “Yeah,” he answers. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Good.”  Anthony smiles as he walks away.

 

Kris looks around before he walks into the building.  He nods at the doorman, the man unmoved by his presence.  Kris is here often. It’s no secret that he and Anthony are good friends.  He just has to wonder if anyone on the staff at either of their places have figured out just how good of friends they are.  Kris steps onto the elevator, thankful no one else joins him. He normally doesn’t mind the awkward small talk in elevators.  However, tonight he just wants to get up to Anthony’s apartment without having to worry about that.

 

Anthony is waiting outside of his apartment when Kris rounds the corner.  It doesn’t surprise Kris at this point. It’s a good thing it wasn’t a surprise that he showed up tonight.

 

“I really hate your doorman sometimes,” Kris says with a smile.

 

“I know,” Anthony responds.  “I let him know that too.” He smiles as he follows Kris inside and closes the door behind him.

 

Kris turns around the moment he hears the door close and wraps his arms around Anthony’s neck.  “Well, big man, you finally got to pitch.”

 

Anthony rests his hands on Kris’s sides.  “I did.” He slides his hands to Kris’s lower back, gripping the man’s shirt.  “I’m done now. I don’t ever want to pitch again.”

 

Kris laughs softly.  “I’m sure Joe will be happy to hear that.”  He leans in and kisses Anthony. “As your teammate, I’m glad you won’t be pitching anymore.  As your boyfriend, I loved seeing you up there on the mound.”

 

Anthony smiles as he pulls Kris in for another kiss.  “I’m just glad you were able to see it.”

 

“I’m gonna have to watch a replay to get the full effect, because I was trying to play the game.  But I’m glad I got to be a part of it.” 

 

Anthony runs his hands up and down Kris’s back.  “I’m sure you’ll be able to find the video of it all over the internet.”

 

“Probably.”  Kris curls his fingers through Anthony’s short hair as he rests his forehead on the other man’s.  

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“Mmm…”  Kris smiles a little.  “Nothing that I can’t worry about later.  Right now? I’m going to bask in the glory of your dumb ass pitching.”  He laughs at the look on Anthony’s face right now. “God, I love you. I hope you know that.”

 

“I do know that.  I love you too.”


End file.
